


Rough morning

by Clone0100



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone0100/pseuds/Clone0100
Summary: Robin has trouble getting himself together after a rough night on patrol by himself and his girlfriend raven is not happy.(One-shot)





	Rough morning

Robin was in over his head at the moment.

He decided to patrol jump city by himself. He had gone by himself in gotham city before plenty of times and jump city certainly wasn't gotham. So he didn't see the problem but raven surely did and wouldn't be happy when she realized he went out by himself without someone with him. She certainly would give him an ear full when he got back. But he fully believed he could handle some low life thugs by himself.

Surely.

Before he could get lost in his thoughts something of in the distance caught his attention. He looked up to see a large dust cloud looming over one of jump city's large buildings. Robin practically saw it as a large come get me sign and soon enough he was off to see what had caused the disturbance. And in natural criminal fashion the dust was being formed near jump city's bank. Robin rolled his eyes at the sheer silliness of the entire situation and jumped in thru one of the banks windows landing inside.

When he landed inside he noticed various men dressed in black and white suits with black and white masks covering their face's. And on all of their suits and masks there was a straight line down the middle separating the color's. Without even giving a second thought robin already knew who he was dealing with.

"Two-face." He greeted looking at the man directly.

The man turned to see the young man looking at the young hero with absolute annoyance. 

"Boy wonder." He greeted back with disdain.

"Could you guys be anymore of a stereotype?" He asked with a shit eating grin.

"Excuse you?" Two-face looked more disgusted at the boy.

"I mean you guys all get together, dress up and everything, act on your plan late at night, and that plan is rob a bank." He thought out loud." I mean it's like you guys watched a heist film and thought you could do that to!"

Two-face was already getting tiered of all of this and was almost wishing he had batman instead. "What's your point kid?"

"Its just could you guys be anymore original?" He joked.

Two-face just shock his head.

"Kill him." He dead panned.

Robin having planed ahead threw down a smoke bomb in order to disappear. all of the men trying to desperately get themselves together didn't notice robin using the pillar's in the bank to keep an eye on them from above. Robin watched as two-face tried to take charge of the whole thing and get everything under control.

"Find him He's just some dumb kid playing dress up! He's not batman!" He shouted trying to get his men to focus.

Robin just rolled his eye's. "Amateurs."

* * *

Beast boy was sitting next to cyborg as they competed aggressively in one of their many games they loved and adored. Starfire was watching with intrigue as the boys played nonstop. Raven walked in with absolute disdain for all the noise that only they could make. She was trying to meditate but seeing as how they weren't going to stop anytime soon she gave up and decided to just tune them out by reading a book.

But as she looked around the room she noticed there was no sigh of a certain titan in the room with them. She glided over to starfire who was still entranced in the boy's match to notice her approach.

"Hey star have you-"

"Raven! You should sit down and watch with me! this is most entertaining!"

Her joy had hit raven like a hurricane and it was just as disorienting. Unfortunately due to her inability to meditate she couldn't handle much of it so she had to be careful and get out of this conversation quickly.

"No thank you star I just wanted to know if you have seen robin lately." She asked with her usual monotone voice.

"Aww is the love bird missing her boyfriend?" Beast boy teased.

He was immediately meet with a smack to his head by raven's powers which caused him to lose the match against cyborg.

"Ha! Take that grass stain!" He roared in triumph.

"No fair I got distracted! Rematch!" He challenged.

Raven's face just contorted into annoyance and she just brought her attention back to star.

"Have you seen him?"

"Not recently." She responded curiously."But I think he said he would be going out tonight I think."

That was when raven got concerned. "Doing what exactly?"

"I'm not sure he didn't say." She answered innocently.

"Have any of you tried calling him?" More emotion slipped thru as she tried to get figure things out.

"He's your boyfriend why don't you call him?" Cyborg retorted.

"I would but considering I can't meditate my capability to contact him is weak." She explained.

"Why not use your communicator then?" He asked completely turning around to meet her gaze.

"It's broken." She said letting her gaze go to beast boy.

Almost feeling raven's hate he took a breath before he spoke. "To be fair it wasn't entirely my fault."

"What did you do grass stain?" Cyborg questioned with immediate annoyance knowing the communicator went out stupidly when it came to beast boy.

"I umm dropped it in the sink." He said feeling an urge to duck in case raven tried to smack him again.

Cyborg just sat there astonished. "I'm not even going to ask, Rae I'll make you a new one."

Rave sighed and shock her head.

"Look I'm sure where ever robin is he's fine don't worry." He said as he tried to be happy and joyful for her. Raven just sighed and turned around to go back to her room.

"It's my job to worry."

* * *

-12 hours later-

All of two-face's men and him included were now tied up and completely taken care of with robin with his usual shit eating grin. After countless minutes of two-face screaming at him robin just taped him on the head and disappeared into the night to let the cops handle the rest.  He jumped on his bike and rode off back to titan's tower to get some much needed rest.

Once he actually got there was when sleep started tugging at his body. He was used to long nights when he worked with batman so it he was used to ignoring that feeling but ever since raven got him on a sleep schedule he had trouble keeping that feeling out of his mind.

He rode up the elevator onto the main floor of the building as he looked around. The lights were off and everyone seemed to be in bed.

Everyone except one.

"Hey rae." He greeted her innocently.

She just simply crossed her arms as she leaned against the couch.

"What did I tell you about going by yourself?" She asked with a hint of disappointment.

"That I'm an idiot and I need to get my priority's straight?" He answered honestly.

She rolled her eye's at him." Your not joking your way out of this."

Robin pouted. "Not even a little?"

She walked up to him and examined his body looking over him to see if he had any wounds she needed to take care of. There wasn't any so she was thankful for that but that didn't change the problem.

"Why do you insist on going out at night by yourself when you have us or ME for that matter?" She questioned.

"Force of habit?" He guessed.

"Dick."

"I don't know maybe it's just I enjoy it to much."

She looked at him with a questioning look in her eye.

"Your not trying to find slade again are you?"

Robin immediately got defensive. "Of course not why would you think that?"

"I know what happen's when you get obsessed dick and its not good for any of us." She responded.

"I'm not rae I promise." He said honestly pulling her into a hug. She resisted a bit but let dick hold her. She placed her head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"We can't....I can't handle something like that again." She said simply.

"I know." He responded kissing the top of her head. That's when he noticed she was weaker then usual.

"Have you had any rest or at least meditated today?" He asked concerned.

She had a look of annoyance as her usually pale skin looked paler somehow. 

"No." She deadpanned.

it took every fiber of dicks being not to laugh as he picked her up bridle style.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" he asked."Maybe that should make up for tonight."

She just laid her head on his shoulder. "Fine."

He laughed and carried her to his room.

"Your not of the hook boy blunder."

"I know."

 


End file.
